1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an energy conservation system for a building comprising of multiple rooms with an independent air conditioning unit in each room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, energy conservation systems are well known where a heat exchanger of a refrigeration cycle heats water in a water line for uses outside of the refrigeration cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,941 granted to Richardson discloses a waste heating recovery system in which a central water source supplies water to a refrigeration system through a water supply line. A liquid heat exchanger is disposed in heat transfer relationship with the condenser of the refrigeration system and is connected to the water supply line for transferring heat from the air conditioner to the water from the water supply line to produce heated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,221 issued Mar. 25, 2003, discloses an air conditioning heat recovery system. This system includes an air conditioner for cooling a room and a water supply line for supplying water to the room. A heat exchanger is disposed in heat transfer relationship with the air conditioner in the room and connects to a water supply line for transferring heat from the air conditioner to the water from the water supply line to produce heated water. There is a need for continued efficiency in energy conservation systems.